


Lena restarts

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's been fighting so long and hurting so much. He's so tired of it all, he does not even want to fight anymore he wants everything to end





	Lena restarts

The world had changed so much over the last few months, years really. Clark could have been anywhere but he knew that there was really only one place he should be. His heart hurt, he was tired and he was tired of fighting. There was no way to win, it was a battle lost before they had even known they were at war.

He knew exactly where to go and when to go. Of course that person would be there. Why wouldn’t they be? They would be there without a crowd or fuss quietly doing what Clark did with a broken heart every morning that he woke up and acknowledged that it was not a dream.

She was wearing a white dress and her back was to him. Clark had watched her grow up from the shadows. Not too close but not that far away. He had been watching her but he knew he had not been watching close enough. He had been foolish. He was not even that upset anymore he was just tired.

“Clark.” She turned around to face him. Her eyes always made his heart ache. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. The same colour and shape of her father. She even said his name the way her father did. Her red hair was the colour of Lex’s original hair, her face was his. Lena Luthor was truly the daughter of Lex Luthor in every single possible way. “I knew you would come.” She tilted her head to the sky with a small smile. “It feels like it’s going to rain.”

“It just might.” Clark admitted as he watched her. “Lena.” He said softly. “When will this end? How much more will you…” He felt hurt thinking about it. “How many more will you drag into this?”

“No one is completely innocent Clark.” She gently smoothed her hair over her right shoulder as she folded her arms. “Even if they had nothing to do with the original crimes. Staying silent or even supporting those who were wrong. Those are crimes Clark.” She shook her head. “The way your lot tends to be, you won’t stand still and that’s a danger to me. When it comes to supporting your kind, no one is innocent. I harm those who harm me. I punish those who destroyed me.” Her breath hitched before she shook her head. “Anyone in flames were a target from the beginning.”

“I know this was about Lex.” Clark swallowed at the memory. “I know you blame us for him.” Clark did not begrudge her that. He still hurt when he thought about Lex. They had never properly patched things up. “The League is one thing Lena. If you blame the league keep it to the League.”

“That’s really cute.” She laughed and even her laughter was like Lex’s own. “Clark just how long do you think I’ve been watching? You don’t even stick to the rules you write. Keep it to just the league? It’s not just the league’s fault. My Dad? My Dad’s blood is on your hands and not just my Dad.” Her voice shook in her anger. “The League and their friends destroyed my family Clark. I’m the only Luthor left.” She whispered. “Do you know how that feels? The League killed my family and the innocents.” She mocked. “Killed my stepmother and my unborn brothers.”

Clark’s heart twisted in his chest. “Lena no one set out to hurt your family.”

“It was just how it ended up?” She spat at him before she shook her head. “I grew up in my Dad’s shadow. Always watching the world around him. Do you know who I wanted to hurt the most when I was six years old?” She demanded angrily. “Innocent? She tried to ruin my father. Her nosiness got my stepmother killed Clark! She was always on my radar. Even before I knew the League had to be destroyed.”

“Lois.” Clark whispered as he closed his eyes. “There was never a chance of you not going after her was there?” The various investigations. The constant hounding. “Lena.”

“Don’t say biting my father’s heels after he bowed his head to help you guys was her job.” Lena spat. “I did my research. She always had it out for my Dad. First it was Lionel and she lapped up everything she learned by being close to my Dad. Then she left and she hated my father. She never let it go.” Lena shook her head. “Was my Dad that good?” She snorted. “She would have ruined his life if she could. So I ruined hers.”

“Yes you did.” Clark felt empty to admit that. “You tortured her. Took everything from her, she’s a pariah in the eyes of the public. Even though she’s dead now.”

“My stepmother’s blood is on her hands Clark. My stepmother and my brother.” Her eyes glistened as she glared at him. “There was never a chance for you. I was always going to hurt her. I knew I would kill her after my stepmother. I knew I would make it painful after Kon.” Tears slid from her eyes. “I loved my brother so much Clark. He believed in you. He had faith in all of you. You killed him too. I have nothing left.” She turned away to sniffle. “But there is no way I would let any of you be happy.”

“I know.” Clark knew that the league deserved her pain, her wrath. She had been a little girl when she had lost her family and then she had been a woman. “I wish it hadn’t come to this.”

“None of you ever had a chance to stop me.” She snorted. “Maybe Dad could have. Maybe Kon.” She threw out. “But the one person that would have gone head to head with me and messed up my plans?” She turned to him with a disgusted look. “You got him killed.” She turned back to the grave she had been facing this entire time. “You got Bruce killed with your stupidity. He’s the only person who would have been able to stop me properly Clark. But the League got him killed.”

“I miss him.” Clark admitted. “Even though you know the risks. We weren’t ready to lose him. He pulled us together.”

“It’s why it was so quick and easy to take you out.” She shook her head slowly. “My Dad never let the League know about me. None of you knew my mother, just that I’m Lex’s. you tried. Well Chloe tried to get information on me. Dad shut her down but that didn’t stop her from trying her hand at it. Oliver tried infiltration scheme after scheme even though my Dad and Kon saved his life over and over. That’s the environment I grew up in Clark.” She watched Bruce’s grave for a few moments. “Of course I was going to come for you. All of you deserve to burn. I’ve thought this for years.”

“Chloe, Dinah, Oliver.” Clark closed his eyes as he recalled the hell everyone had suffered. “Is it even over Lena?”

“Don’t be stupid Clark. You’re not stupid. It’s not over until the world burns and only half of it is on fire.” She rocked back on her heels and she considered the sky. “I wondered what to do about Gotham. Dad always liked Gotham. Bruce, the Waynes and the various kids Bruce looked after. Kon too, I didn’t want to hurt Tim or go after Bart but if they tried to get in the way? What else could I do?”

“Dick said you left them mostly alone.” Clark said softly. “Even when they tried to fight you.”

“They didn’t mean it. Not really. Dick’s always been…” She trailed off. “Bruce loved them. Dad too. Kon too. I couldn’t. My stepmom, she was such a nice woman you know? And she really liked Dick. Kon loved Tim and Jason too.” Her voice shook as she spoke. “I hate everyone but I can’t hurt the people that they loved.” Her green eyes met his. “Do you understand now why you’re right here right now? It hurts to destroy the things that they loved. I would have fought Bruce but I would have never killed him. The others? My Dad and Kon never cared about them. That was over and done with.”

“Lex.” Clark breathed. “I wish I could have saved him Lena.” He had been the one to bring Lex’s cold body back to earth. He had held him, wished for better. Maybe a part of him had known that this was coming when he had held Lex’s body against his. “Will you kill me now?”

“I should.” Her green eyes showed her hatred before she turned away. “But it’s only after all of this that you understand. Do you know who I am Clark?”

It had taken a long time, years but Clark now knew. “Lena Luthor, daughter of Lex Luthor.” Clark said softly. “You are also the void.”

Her eyes went from green to black. “That’s why you never had a chance Clark. The void consumes, the void is everywhere in every time. There was nothing and then there was everything. My parents fought hard to protect me. My mother chose my father Clark.” She allowed her eyes to change back to green. “I hate you so much Clark.”

“I know.” Clark admitted. “We’ve taken everything from you.” And she had retaliated in kind. There was nothing left and fighting her was not an option. They were all cornered. “Will you kill me now?”

“I should.” Her voice trembled as she made fists with her hands. “But my father said you were friends once.” Her eyes moved to the sky and she sighed. “You only get one chance Clark. I’ve done so much but it isn’t enough.” She moved to face him before she offered her closed hand to him. Clark took her hand only to feel something hard pressed into it. He opened his hand to see a rubix cube. “You only get one chance to not fuck it up Clark. I already exist and I will burn everything to the ground. If they die? I will kill you and everyone else. All of you.” Her eyes were a warning. “Save them and yourselves Clark. Leave my family alone or there will be nothing for you to protect and when the world is ash. I’ll eat you.”

X

“Clark?” Bruce’s voice snapped him out of it. Clark felt something hard in his hand as he looked around the station. “Clark. What is it?”

“Nothing.” Had all those things been some sort of dream?” Clark opened his hand and saw the cube that he had just seen. No, it had been no dream. That was a warning. He looked across the station and his breath caught. Lex and Kon stood together and in Lex’s arms was a small toddler. Lena.

“Something is wrong.” Even with the mask on Bruce could make his emotions known. He had caught on quickly. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later.” Clark swallowed as he moved to where the small family stood. The moment he got in range Kon tensed up. Lex was quick to follow, he moved Lena to his other hip and his eyes focused on Clark. He could understand why. Clark usually ignored Lex but this was different. He had lived through a year of hell. He had Lena’s words on his brain and he had something to make right.

“Superman.” Kon intervened before Lex could speak. “Something wrong?”

“No not really.” Clark leaned to the side so he could get a better look at Lena. Her green eyes were focused on him. Such a beautiful child. Everyone had hurt her so much, she had so many things on her shoulders. “I was just thinking I wanted to thank her.” He said softly as he offered the cube. “Lena’s given me a lot to think about.” Lex was the one that took the cube but Lena took it from her father and buried her face into his neck.

“What’s going on?” Lex was sharp as he held Lena to him. “You’ve never met my daughter Clark.”

“I’m just returning what she gave me Lex.” Lena peeked at him and Clark smiled. “She gave me a lot of things to think about.” No more fighting. Even with the years of preparation it would never be enough. “She’s beautiful Lex. She’s like you.” One chance to fix things or they would have a Luthor canon aimed at them. One chance so there would be no regrets on either side.

“What do you say when you’re given something?” Lex’s tone was cautious as he lifted Lena to look him in the face. “And what have you been up to starlight? Hm?”

“One.” Lena laughed as she tried to hug Lex’s face. “Me and Mama said he gets one chance Daddy.” Clark felt cold at the confirmation as Kon and Lex went pale.

“Lena.” Lex whispered. “Darling what did you do?” His eyes darted to Clark and the worry and concern there made Clark shake his head.

“She gave everyone another chance.” Clark said softly. “I’m thankful for that. She’s a strong girl Lex. She’s kind, kinder than most would think.” Clark was not going to forget for a moment what Lena had showed him. She would not be budged and she would not fold. She had been a girl lost in her grief. A girl who loved her family and wanted to protect them. Clark would make certain she had no reason to destroy the world again. He did not want to be surrounded by guilt and graves ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted Lena to give Clark a chance and of course flounce that she's too much to handle. There are a few things in here that weren't supposed to be in here lol. Other wips and fics etc but exploring Lena's pain needed a few more elements to it


End file.
